Pharoah Joey
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Joey is a pharoah in love with his high priest. Will love conquer or will pain insue. Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

_**Max:** I fixed up the prologue! (Smiles happily) I told ya'll I would fix up this story! lol I'm trying to stick as close to the original plot as possible while rearranging the whole thing to make it less... Um... Whatchamacallit... Scattere I guess you could say. There are to many plot twigs in the oiginal and I need tocut out th un-needed ones. I WILL keep the main plots though! Don't worry about that! I might need to cut out the Yami, Yugi, Anzu thing though. Well, most of it at least. It's to urelated to the main plot. Well, hope you like the revised addition!_

_**Warning:** Kidnapping? Oo_

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah. Right. I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! XD lol To bad I don't... (Cooks up evil little plot bunnies)_Joey stood, looking out the large window, watching as the villagers puttered around doing their jobs, when a large bang resounded through the thrown room. A frantic guard running up to his Pharaoh.

* * *

**_Pharaoh Joey: Prologue_**

"Pharaoh!" the tall young guard exclaimed, pausing to catch his breath, "Your majesty! I have terrible news! The Princess, your sister, she has been taken! The gate watchers tried to run after the criminals, but they got away! It's Tristan that has taken her your majesty!"

Fear overcame the poor Pharaoh as his face turned a deathly white, "He took my sister? What have I done to deserve such treatment?! Ra, tell me what I have done wrong! Tell me and I will fix it!"

The Pharaohs advisor walked forward briskly, standing in front of the distraught man, "Sire, you must calm yourself. This is a grave situation, but you are going to become ill from worry."

Joey looked upon his advisor, a short chubby man, with great hatred, "You want me to calm down? I lost my wife and son to that terrible man, and now he has my sister! I refuse to calm down when the only family I have left is soon to be taken from me! Neither my daughter nor I, need to go through anymore death! Now get out! Inform the priests to begin searching the city for that scoundrel! I want him dead!"

* * *

_**Max:** Well! That's the revised editon prologue for ya! (Huggles) Tata!_

_Lovies,_

_**Mr. Max**_


	2. Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters but I do own one of the characters that is going to appear in this chapter. Heehee she's so adorable! Or anything cool like that. sniff sniff I wish I did…**

**A/N: Ok! I'm back with the second chapter! (For real this time… Last time I accidentally posted the same chapter…) Anyways, so far I have 3 chapters of this story written and am currently working on the rest of the story… (I have many stories I' am currently writing but I'll be working on this one most of the time… well, on to the ficcy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Family meeting**

Turning around, the pharaoh regarded the High Priest, "High Priest Seth!"

"It's Seto, sir." the priest answered looking slightly hurt.

"What did you say!" the Pharaoh looked enraged.

"Nothing sir."

"Good. I'm putting you in charge of finding my sister. I want her back here, ALIVE! If you fail, I'll KILL YOU!"

"Yes Your Majesty." replied the High Priest Seto.

"Priest Ryou, you will come with me. I want to walk around the city; we might come across the worthless scum that won't leave my family alone…"

"Yes sir," replied Ryou, "When should we leave sir?"

"We'll leave when I'm damn good and ready! I need to go check on my daughter first." he exclaimed, shooting a death glare at Ryou.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Ryou whispered taking a slight step backwards.

As the Pharaoh left the throne chamber, he headed for his daughter, Iyora's, room. "Iyora, are you alright my daughter?"

"Father? Yes daddy, I'm alright! Where's auntie Serenity?" the little girl asked, looking up at her father cheerfully.

Dropping down to his daughters' level, he look her straight in the eye, "Iyora, your aunt is… well… how do I say this? She's…missing."

"She might have just gone for a walk silly, but if you're that worried about her, can I go with you to help find her?"

"No! No. You are a very smart little girl but you are still only five years old. I want to keep you safe no matter what. Oh! I forgot to mention that I have your friend helping me look for her."

"Which one daddy? Is it Yugi?" she asked hopefully.

"Who's Yugi?" he asked suspicious about someone he has never heard of being anywhere near his daughter.

"He's one of the boys who works on that big statue outside!"

"I see. Iyora, you know I don't like you associating with those lowlifes." the pharaoh said strictly.

"Don't be mean daddy! Yugi is nice! Him and his daddy come over here everyday to visit me! Yugi even gave me this!" Iyora exclaimed as she held out a very beautiful handcrafted necklace.

"Yes, that's very nice. What does this, Yugi, look like?"

"He looks like that!" she pointed to a portrait of her grandfather that was hanging on her bedroom wall.

"Oh really? He looks like father Atemu? Well, the next time you see him, tell him I want to meet both him and his father."

"Ok daddy. But what friend is…" she began, but was interrupted by here father.

"Oh yes, your friend Priest Seth will be…" he was interrupted by an angry looking Iyora.

"Its Seto daddy, not Seth!"

"Well I don't care, as long as he finds Serenity. Alright I guess you can go with me. I'm going to go for a walk around the city, so you must be very careful."

"Um… no thank you daddy, I'll just stay here with…"

"With who Iyora?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With Yugi and his daddy of course!" she replied, pointing to the door where a boy who appeared to be about 8 years old, was standing.

"So you're Yugi? Where is your father?"

"Yes, I' am Yugi Mutoh Your Majesty." The boy answered as he graciously bowed to the Pharaoh, "My father will be coming in a moment."

"Well I don't really like you hanging around my daughter."

"Don't be so rude Joseph." They all jumped when they heard another person speaking.

"Who dares to address me like that!" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"You've grown to be so much like me, my son." the man said as he entered the room and stood by Yugi.

"Father!" Joey exclaimed, as he dropped to his knees shaking his head, "But, I thought…"

"Get up Joseph." Atemu replied as he looked down at his son.

"Father, mother told me you died when I was still just a very young boy?"

"That's what she thought, but, its not true. I left because I couldn't handle dealing with all the idiots running around here. When I left, I was a wreck. A nice young slave girl took me in and soon afterwards, she had my son here." he stated, pointing down to Yugi.

"What are you talking about father?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Yugi, this is your half-brother, Joey. You also have a sister, her name is Serenity. By the way, Joseph, where is your sister? I want to see her again."

"You can't!" screamed the Pharaoh.

"And why not? She is my daughter, I can see her when I want." replied the Atemu.

"She went away." Iyora answered simple.

"What do you mean, she went away?" he asked, looking at the Pharaoh with confused on his featured.

"Just like my wife and my son, she was kidnapped."

"How did it happen?"

"Two years ago my wife and my newborn son were taken from me. They had been kidnapped by a group of thieves. About three days after the kidnapping, one of my guards found their bodies on the bank of The Nile. They... had been stabbed to death then thrown into the river. I have done everything I can think of to make sure that something like that would never happen again! But... now my sister... my only sister... is about to suffer the same fate as my wife and son. I have my best people looking for her. Including the High Priest, Seth..." the Pharaoh explained with a sad expression on his face at having talked about his dead family.

"Daddy? It's Seto, not Seth." Iyora interrupted.

"Oh I don't give a shit, as long as he finds my sister!"

"You should never yell at your daughter like that Joseph! You should talk to her calmly, and without anger." Atemu interrupted.

"Don't start telling me what I should and shouldn't do to raise **MY** daughter! You left when I was only3, my mother was to emotional to do anything, so I had to raise myself and Serenity! Look at me, I'm 21 and I'm perfectly fine! Serenity is just fine to, a little weird but, she is fine none the less! I' am making sure that I don't do to Iyora what you did to me!" Pharaoh Joey exclaimed angrily.

"Joey? What is all the yelling in there? The whole city can probably hear you." Anzu, Joey's mother joked as she appeared in the doorway on the opposite side of the room, "Oh my god! I... I... I thought you were dead? How...? When...? I loved you and you left, you made me think that you were dead? How could you?"

"Mom...?" the Pharaoh said, feeling sorry for his mom.

"Anzu... I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from here. I felt bad for all those people who are down there everyday, working, while I was up here doing almost nothing. I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to stop me."

"Of course I would try and stop you! You think I wanted our son to grow up without a father!"

"Shut up! Mother, father! Stop this fighting! I'm leaving! Iyora, your coming with me. Priest Ryou, come on!"

"Um... uh... Yes sir!" Ryou replied hesitantly as he came out from behind a wall. (A/N: how did Joey know he was there? Heehee! I'm weird!)

"Yugi, do you want to go with us?" Iyora asked sweetly.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Um... daddy, where are we going?" Iyora asked as she pulled on her fathers (shirt?) shirt.

"We're going to walk around the city." he answered as he picked up his daughter.

"Alright, I'll go Iyora." he finally answered.

"Not in those rags your not!" the Pharaoh exclaimed, with a disgusted look on his face, "Ryou, get him into a decent outfit."

"Y... yes sir." Ryou replied.

A/N: Alright, that's it for now. Its not my best work, but if you saw the rough draft, you would think it a lot better. Ok, today is Sunday, May 29, 2005. My sister had her a baby on Friday, May 27, 2005. I may not post the next chapter very soon because my mom is going to be messing with her computer and printing pictures of him.. I'm going to add him into the story somewhere, so, yeah... Well, R&R!


	3. Review Responses

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't answer your reviews! Starts crying My mom kicked me off of her computer the other day. The only reason I'm doing it now is because she's gone! Gone I tell! Gone! They went to the zoo today... Well, anyways, I'm answering them now.

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta:** Thank you for your lovely reviews! When I posted chapter two, my computer decided that it didn't want to work right. we trashed that computer and got a better one. And yes, family drama. Sweet family drama. Just wait till 'Tristan' comes in, in the third chapter, let's just say friends aren't always friends... That is when death appears... I'm not telling who dies, but, it won't be anyone too major, I hope...

**Taskemus:** Thanks so much for your lovely review! Yes... original... shifty eyes to make sure nobody is watching. Hmm, where is this going...? So you liked my evil cliffy of doom? Very well, there shall be more evil cliffies... Advisor, a traitor! How dare you accuse my character of being a traitor! I actually don't know... starts crying again. He might be, I don't know yet though. And thank you for the CC. My computer automatically does that so from now on I'm going to go back and change it back! You think my stories awesome? You really really like my story! Tears of joy. I feel so loved!

**Malik:** Sorry about her. She can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Me and Kura tried to kill her but she just... wont... **Die!** Stabs Sakura again

**Bakura:** She's like a vampire or somethin'...

**Sakura:** Actually, I'm a demon. Bwahahahahahahaha! Anyway, Joey and Kaiba wanted to clear some things up.

**Joey:** For one- me not a pharaoh. I'm not that mean.

**Seto:** And now for a little skit me and Joey mad up!

**Joey:** Yes. It's called... Sakura, what is it called?

**Sakura:** Um... **SHIT!** I forgot...

**Seto:** Well, anyways, I think it was called... um... **DEATH TO MALIK AND BAKURA!** Yeah that's it!

**Bakura:** Idiots. It was called **Joey and Kaiba in: Home Alone.**

**Joey:** Oh yeah. Well here it goes.

**Joey and Kaiba in: Home Alone.**

Joey: Where are you Seto!

Seto: In here Joey!

Joey: Walks into his and Kaiba's room There you are! Jumps on bed by Kaiba. Where is Mokuba?

Seto: He went to the park with his friends.

Joey: So that means we're here all alone?

Seto: Yup.

Joey: You know what that means!

Seto: Yes I do. Jumps up and pins Joey to the bed. Time for some fun!

_**Insert Lemon Here**_

Joey: Out of breath. That was fun Seto.

Seto: Yes. But now we have to go to work.

Joey Damn it! I forgot.

Seto: Oh well. Lets go get a shower and head to work.

_**The End**_

A/N: I'm sorry about that. I was really bored so I just had to give you guys somethin' to read until I could finish the next chapter. Well, See 'ya later! Hope you liked! And don't forget to review! You can always review twice! One for each chapter so I know if you still like and are still reading!

Bai Bai!

P.S. Sorry about the cursing...


	4. Fight for Life

A/N: Me no want to say it.

Angel: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own 'Kura and Malik!

Sakura: No he doesn't! And before he goes into detail about what he wants to do to them, I'm going to tell you that it is his birthday on the 16th. He hates SetoJoey... He is a very graphic 'KuraMalik fan!(Shivers) Very graphic... On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Yugi got changed into a more decent outfit, Pharaoh Joey replied, "Alright then, let's go."

"Daddy! You almost forgot this." Iyora said as she handed her father a 'cloak'.

"Oh, thank you Iyora." The Pharaoh replied as he put on his cloak and hood.

"Why do you wear a cloak Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Because I like to get away from being the Pharaoh for awhile and see what its like outside this 'castle'." he answered as they all stepped out into the warm sunlight.

"Yugi? Where do you live?" asked Iyora.

"I live over towards the west." Yugi answered, pointing in the general direction of his home.

"That's where we are going then. I'd like to meet your mother." Joey said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible sir." Yugi replied.

"Why?"

"She... she died when I was still very young."  
"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that. How old are you now?"

"I'm 16 sir." Yugi answered.

"Stop calling me sir, Yugi. You are my brother so call me Joey."

"Yes sir... I mean... uhh... Joey..." Yugi whispered as he looked down at the ground.

As the four of them walked down the road in silence, the Pharaoh started getting nervous.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked Iyora.

"Nothing. I just don't like this part of the city." he answered.

"I don't like it anymore either, look." Yugi whispered.

"Who are they?" asked Joey.

"Well, the one in the middle is Tristan, and the rest of them are his gang. They're thieves." Yugi answered.

As Joey and his group stopped, Tristan and his group approached them.

"Hey Yug'. I see you've become one of the Pharaoh's pitiful guards. I guess he's getting desperate. By the way, who are your little friends here?" Tristan asked as he stepped right in front of Yugi.

"I'm not a guard, and its none of your business who my friends are!" Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"Hey Tristan, can I keep this one? He's kinda cute." a girl asked as she stepped out from behind Tristan and pointed towards Priest Ryou.

"I don't care." he replied as the girl grabbed the young Priests arm and started pulling him with her.

"You can be my cute little puppy!" the girl exclaimed as she tried to kiss him.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Ryou exclaimed, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Unexpectedly, the millennium item that he carried started to glow, "I' am nobodies PUPPY!"

"What's this?" the girl asked as she attempted to take the item from Ryou.

"That is none of your business!" he yelled, slapping the girls hand away with his free hand.

"Ohh! You're a feisty one! What's your name cutie?" the girl asked.

"My name is none o..."  
"His name is Ryou." Joey answered.

"I didn't ask you but fine." the girl smirked.

"Hey, hooded freak! Don't answer questions that aren't directed towards you!" Tristan yelled.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Iyora cried as she hid behind her father.

"Don't worry. You'll be ok. I promise!" Joey yelled.

"Isn't that the Pharaoh's daughter? Hmm. Hey guys, it looks like you'll get your revenge sooner rather than later." Tristan smirked, "Grab the girl."

"No! Stay away from her! Ryou, take her back home. Then find Serenity!"

"Yes sir!" Ryou replied as he scooped up Iyora in his arms and ran towards the palace.

"Your sister is right here Your Majesty." Tristan's smirk grew larger as a tall man walked out of one of the houses lining the street. He had a girl by the hair. The girl was tied up and bleeding.

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed as he made a dash for the man.

"I think not." Tristan said calmly as he grabbed the Pharaohs arm to hold him back.

"Pharaoh! You can't beat him!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I say to calling me that, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Sorry! But we can' beat him!"

"Yes we can!" Joey said as he jumped back when he noticed Tristan pulling a blade from his robe. "Seth!"

"Its Seto damn it!" the priest called as he ran up to the Pharaoh. When he noticed the death glare that he was sending him, "Uh, sorry sir."

"Just help me take care of these idiots!"

"Yes sir!" Seto said as he spun around, stabbing a man, who was trying to sneak up on him, in the chest.

"You fucking bastard!" Tristan yelled as he charged at the Pharaoh, stabbing him in the arm.

As the battle waged on, people came out of their houses to fight alongside their Pharaoh. After about 20 minutes, Tristan was one of 10 people on his side that was still standing. Tristan got seriously pissed and charged as hard as he could into the Pharaoh, managing to stab him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Joey!" the priest called. As Tristan raised his blade for the final, fatal blow, Seto ran towards him and stabbed him in the stomach, killing him instantly. The pharaoh lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Priest Seto lowered his hand to the Pharaohs neck to check for a pulse. What he found was that...

* * *

Bwahahahahahaha! Sneaky little cliffhangers! What happened to the Pharaoh! Is he alive or dead!

Angel: Dead, hopefully...

Sakura: Sorry about him. As some people already know, he is not a SetoJoey fan. He's a BakuraMalik fan. To tell the truth, he acts like them a little.

Angel: 'Kura... Malik... (Dreamy look on his face.)

Sakura: Good, he's occupied with that BakuraMalik picture that I printed for him! Well, I'm going on a trip around the 23 so I won't me updating at that time. Unless of course I can persuade my mom to let me stay here, in Lewisville, Texas and not go to Kentucky with her to see my big sister Jessica. She's a mean big sister.

By till next time!

Seto and Joey: Read and review!

Angel: AAAAHHHHHHH! Die you little bastards! (Starts bashing Kaiba and Joey over the head with a steel bat)

Seto and Joey: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!


	5. Authors Note

_**Max:** Hi lovies! I'm very sorry (To those that actually liked it) this story hasn't been updated in a very long time! This story is going on pause until I can fix it up. I'm gonna try and upgrade it to my new writting style so I'm going to be working on it for awhile. To those few who like this story the way it is, I'M SORRY!! :( It just... Looks so horrible o me now... O.o That's the bad thing about getting older and more able in your writting abilities. I still think my writting sucks though. XD Anyway! I will repost the chapters and finish this story as soon as I can! (Hugs)_

_Lovies,_

**_Mr. Max_**


End file.
